Mastermind of Hogwarts
by Dragoon-sama
Summary: In book four, the characters were acting rather odd. Why was Hermione so girly, and what -happened- to Ron! All these questions will be answered as well as the great mystery of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Where are all the Ravenclaws?


Mastermind of Hogwarts  
By: Starling and Dragon-sama

**In book four, the characters were acting rather odd, quite different from their past performance. Why was Hermione so girly? Why was Harry so cowardly? What _happened_ to Ron?! All these questions will be answered as well as the great mystery of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Where are all the Ravenclaws?**

* * *

In the center of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a tall, dark tower gleamed in the cloudy night. No students looked up toward it, nor did they even seem to acknowledge it, instead finding other points of interest on the castle grounds. Only once and a while could a figure be seen gliding to and from the tower, looking around furtively before they approached it and ceased to be observed by anyone else. A single light burned in a window, a wavering and flickering candle flame. Then that too was extinguished, and through the darkness the shuffling of uncertain footsteps could be heard.

A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning illuminated the otherwise dark Ravenclaw common room. Abruptly, there was a flare of light, and a figure could be seen backing away from the now lit fire. More shadowy silhouettes were stationed around the room, and one in particular was seated comfortably in front of the fire behind a large, wooden desk. One of the figures detached itself from the shadows to reverently approach the desk.

"Mistress. Are we here to plan the fate of the fourth year of Harry Potter at our beloved school?"

Cho Chang smiled over her clasped hands, her eyes lit from the candle on her desk as it danced demonically. "Yes, that is why I have summoned you. I require a recorder."

One brown haired boy slipped out of the shadows and sucked on an acid green quill. Positioned over the paper, a trickle of sweat crossed his brow.

"Stewart Ackley, is it? I trust you know the punishment if you err in writing exactly what I say?" He nodded feverishly. "Good."

"Harry Potter himself might pose a difficulty to our plans this year," Cho continued. "We need to keep him off guard. Have the girls practiced their giggling?"

Several wraith-like girls nodded in unison, then broke into flirty and helpless giggling. As Cho raised a hand, silence fell instantly. "Good. For Pavarti to become his date, we will keep him too embarrassed to ask anyone until ten days before the ball. Padma! Inform your sister to approach him at 7:15 when he is scheduled to be the most desperate. I will make sure he is receptive. Are there any questions?"

Padma shook her head and retreated from the light. Thunder boomed in the dank common room.

"I have a few things to add to the plan before we move to execute it," Cho said slyly, Stewart's quill brushing quickly across his paper as her words were etched in parchment.

"Lisa Turpin." The small girl stepped forward. "It is vital to the plan that Hermione Granger act more feminine and girly this year. I need you to subtly give that hopeless child some coaching." Lisa sighed at the monumental task set before her, but then Cho's eyes glowed dangerously. "Do you question my orders?" Cho asked quietly.

"N-no! No, Mistress. Thank you," Lisa said backing away into the shadows, her hands held before her as to ward off a great evil.

"Very good," Cho said, clasping her fingers in front of her again.

"Terry Boot. Your task is to put the insecurity potion into Potter's morning juice. I believe you have connections in the kitchens?"

Terry shuddered a bit under Cho's harsh glare, "Yes, Mistress. A couple galleons to the new house elf and he'll do anything I say. All I have to do is convince Dobby that it is for Harry's own good, and that is about as easy as Voldemort is ugly." Cho chuckled appreciatively at his wit, and emboldened by this, Terry continued. "Mistress, if I may, are we going to have Voldemort attack Harry at the middle or the end of the year this time?"

"It is tradition for all of Harry's hardships to come at the end of the school year," Cho said sternly.

"Of course, Mistress," Terry said quickly, and retreated.

"Back to the matter of the ball," Cho said, glowering. "For the indignity of having to go with him to the Yule Ball," she grimaced, "have Cedric Diggory become Voldemort's first victim."

"It shall be so, Mistress," came a chorus from around the room.

Stewart looked up from his parchment and asked in a quavering voice, "Will there be anything else Mistress?"

"That will be all, Stewart," Cho said smiling. Stewart gulped suddenly, feeling impending doom, and scuttled away like a little cockroach.

As if on cue, the Ravenclaws began to disperse, almost eager to be gone from this meeting, and especially from Cho. As Padma had almost reached the door, Cho spoke up almost as if an afterthought.

"Oh, and Padma."

The girl gulped and turned back to the dimly lit desk. "Yes Mistress?"

"Inform Ron to act arrogant and surly until further notice."

"It shall be so, Mistress."

* * *

Authors' Notes (_keeping original A/Ns)_:  
^"Vell, it vos very funny." Or so I say. Dragon-sama here, wondering just exactly where this fic came from.  
*Well /I/ don't know where it came from. *hunkers down on the hatch sealing away the source of all evil*  
^What are you sitting on? No, wait, I really don't think I want to know.  
*Starling here, and we both wrote this story together!  
^You mean it's too late for me to pretend it doesn't exist?  
*Don't make me open this hatch.  
^Right! Well, it's not like this fic could have been done without my amazing intellect! *stikes triumphant pose, wind whipping hair back dramatically*  
*Whaddya mean? You're about as smart as Draco Malfoy is kind at heart.  
^...Crucio!  
**Starling writhes in utter agony*  
^Well, I hope you liked the fic. Till next time we get the odd urge to work together.  
*HeeeEEEEELP!!!


End file.
